


Loyal Stupid Brat

by Kirbyplier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyplier/pseuds/Kirbyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren would always be Levi's stupid brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Stupid Brat

“Hey, Levi,” Eren says, looking to his left where Levi sit. Sitting right by each other as their shoulders touch, the soft feeling of the warm earth underneath them. They were both sitting in a soft grass spot as they looked at the sky that was half covered by the wall that separates the world and the town they must live in. Eren was about to speak once more, but couldn't bring himself to speak. He clenches the white lilies that are in his right hand, feeling tears might slip out of his eyes at any given moment. He stares at Levi's features, no matter how old he was, he was still as handsome as ever. Eren looks away at the thoughts, his cheeks glows a certain crimson.

Levi looks back at Eren and notices his slight figure. “Brat, what's the matter?” Levi asks. His voice wasn't as his usual ‘ _I'm your Captain_ ’ voice. The voice Levi had was meant to be soft and reassuring. Eren nods as he sniffs, not feeling proud that he would be crying in front of his superior.

Eren looks at Levi, the tears already falling down his cheeks. “I-I'm sorry, Corporal,” Eren wipes his face, trying to hide the tears, “it's just—”

“Don't worry,” Levi interrupts Eren, “you can show your weakness in front of me. Everyone is strong at times, but sometimes they're just tired.” Levi's frown turned into a small reassuring smile, the one only Eren receives at moments like these.

Eren smiles back at him, “thank you.” He sucks in a breathe, laying down on the grass, as the tears start sliding down at the sides of his face. He closed his eyes as the wind blew softly, his hair flowing.

“Once all the Titans are exterminated, I'll go outside the walls and explore the outer world,” Eren whispers, loud enough so Levi would be able to hear. Eren opens his eyes, focusing now at Levi, “I just wish that you can, too.”

Levi sighed and slightly chuckled at Eren. “Just promise me, kid,” Levi says, “you'll stay alive.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren replies, saluting as he giggles.

Levi smiles, “that's my stupid brat.”

Eren slightly glared at Levi, but he quickly smiles to assure that he wasn't mad. Moments like these were special, no one would listen to him like Levi would. Speaking with Levi was easier than speaking with Armin and Mikasa. They always say the same thing to Eren.

‘ _Don’t worry, Eren_.’

‘ _It’s ok, Eren_.’

With the same actions of hugging him and patting on the back. Sometimes Mikasa would let him wear the red scarf and sit next to him without speaking a word. Levi would actually listen to Eren, speaking different words every time they start talking. Levi would let Eren do what he wants during those situation—depending on what it is—and they would do those things while speaking.

Armin and Mikasa doesn't have the ability of bossing people around and being able to do what they do, if they could, they would probably help Eren.

It would still be different, compared to Levi, they wouldn't be able to make shit jokes better than him.

_‘Eren, life is just like it's constipated with all your bad lucks and as soon as it finds its way, it'll shit hard,’ Levi says, sitting cross legged before Eren. That didn't make Eren feel a lot better, but Levi wasn't done talking._

_‘But as you take a shit, you need to clean yourself. The water is like good luck, washing all that bad luck crap off your body. And so, good luck will happen.’_

_Eren tried not to laugh, ‘but why do you have to compare it to poop?’_

_‘Don't question your Corporal.’_

Eren sits up, stretching his arms as he yawns. He scoots closer next to Levi, his cheeks turning crimson as he does so. Wrapping his arms around Levi, he just wanted a hug. Levi wraps his arms around Eren, returning the hug. “You'll always be my stupid brat,” Levi whispers, letting go of Eren's hug and rubbing his cheek with his hand.

“Eren!”

Eren turns to look at Sasha calling out from a long distance. “Levi, I have to go. Don't forget about me, I'll keep your promise.”

Eren stands up, putting the lilies on the grave, rubbing the tombstone that has Levi's name engraved on it. Eren couldn't take his eyes off the name, before Sasha called his name once more.

“ _I'll always be your loyal stupid brat_ ,” Eren whispers before he turns around to run towards Sasha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had enough courage to write a Attack on Titan fanfiction! That's not the only anime I know, don't fear. Please comment on how I did!
> 
> Black Butler and Hetalia might pop up soon. :)
> 
> (Mostly Sebaciel and GerIta, but shh).


End file.
